A Fairy's Fantasy
by Decow S Velgrit
Summary: After Lucy was kick off her team and was blamed for the fact that they lost to their rival Sabertooth, causing her to run away and train, a year after training Lucy comes across a man by the name of Zack Flair that claims that he came from a different world! After joining Lucy on her way back to Flore to start a new life, will love blossom?


Decow: Yo today I plan on adding a new Fairy Tail & Final Fantasy VII Crossover so please enjoy!

Chapter 1 The Fantasy meets the Fairy

Theme song: Katy Perry – Part of Me

Lucy P.O.V

I guess it's time to head back I thought just before I heard a loud thump hit the ground not too far from where I was. Letting my curiosity get the better of me I walked over to where the sound had come from and was shocked to find unconscious person passed out on the forest floor and a vortex close right above him.

Walking over to make sure that he was still breathing, I was relieved that he still was. After calling Jero my Exceed/son and Nel, my companion/daughter over to rest as I placed the unconscious man's head in my lap while stroking his hair which was surprisingly soft since it looked so spiky, not to mention it defied gravity to the max! Looking him over there was only one thing that came to my mind and that was that he was incredibly beautiful & cute.

Realizing what I thought I felt a blush grow/form on my face, trying to ignore my last thoughts I tried to fall asleep, it was when I was just about to go to sleep when two thoughts came to mind and that was, 'He looks so much like a puppy'& will Fairy Tail even recognize me since I now have lime green hair that goes to my ankles, and reddish- orange eyes, and look more 'developed?' well whatever I really don't care. I thought before I blushed even more at the first thought.

~Next Day~

Zack P.O.V

Now let me tell you that I was beyond shocked when I waken up to find myself in a beautiful woman's lap instead of dead or where ever people go when they die. But to add on to my shock was a sea green cat with a blue trench coat on was curled up on my chest and a little girl with light green hair was using my arm as a pillow. Still feeling a little dizzy I decided to attempt to get a little more sleep since for some reason I felt safe, not even realizing that reddish eyes was staring at me.

~Lalala~

When I waken back up the first thing that I saw was 2 large and extremely light brown eyes staring at me. Jumping back a little, only to realize that it was only the little girl from last time that looked to be around 6 years old not to mention that on top of her head was the same sea cat from last time sitting on top of her head s…smiling at me with chocolate spread all over its mouth.

"Hi Nel's name is Nel and this is Jero!" the girl named Nel said as she and the cat named Jero bounced over to where I was.

"Ex-acta!" the cat? Shouted as he landed on my lap.

"Y…you just t…talked?" I asked in disbelief while staring with wide eyes.

"Yep, I'm and Exceed and my kind have been known to have ability to both talk and fly!" he said proudly as he showed me his wings but didn't fly.

"Wow that's amazing! Oh and my name is Zachary Flair, but you can call me Zack!" I said as I smiled brightly

After asking questions, I was shocked to not only find that I was on a completely different planet but also was the fact that almost everyone here can use MAGIC! Well anyway after a while the woman whose name was Lucy waken up and we did the whole introduction thing again. Lucy asked me if I would like to travel with them back to Flore & if I would like to learn magic which I happily agreed to since I had already grown attached to Nel & Jero & wanted to be more useful.

Looking up I already know that I could never go back to Giga but for some reason I was okay with it.

"Oi puppy-chan, hurry up!" shouted Lucy as she started to advance forward.

"S…sorry!" I shouted running to catch up with Nel and Jero on my shoulders, not helping but be excited on what the future would bring.

===========================End=========================

Theme song- Dreameater Merry – Daydream Syndrome

Decow: Yo hope ya like it, sorry if it was a little rushed but the suspense was killing me and I was the one writing it! But any way the next chapter would be up soon. Well while you wait please review and also look at my other stories as well. Thank You for Reading!


End file.
